


one down

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world can simultaneously flip upside down and stay completely the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one down

**Author's Note:**

> A generally bad textual rendering of a BL novel featuring Kasamatsu and Kise.

They're not alike. That's the first thing that Kasamatsu noticed when they met, and that's the first thing that he thinks now when Kise kisses him. They're standing outside a convenience store, waiting for the rain to let up, and it's apparently the opportune moment for Kise to lean down and press their mouths together. Kasamatsu freezes, before he's closing his eyes and dropping his bag, reaching up to grab Kise by the shoulders instead. It would be a lie if he said that he hadn't thought about doing this before: about licking into Kise's mouth and listening to him sigh when he nips on his tongue.

He's thought about it a lot. He's thought about it when he should have been paying attention to scrimmages, when he should have been listening in class, when he should have been responding to Kise's question, not imagining what his lips would taste like against his tongue-- _sunshine_ , he notes, committing it to memory. Because Kasamatsu has thought about it way too often, as he jerked off in his room after practice, fucking up into his hand with Kise's smile and Kise's fingers and Kise's voice running through his mind. It makes him ache that the real thing is so much better.

He's warm against his hand, a pleasant relief from the chill of the rain around them, and Kasamatsu wants to feel that warmth against all of him. So he pulls away and lets go, trying not to look at Kise's face, open and surprised, like he _wasn't_ expecting that: for Kasamatsu to kiss him back like that. And Kasamatsu doesn't know what to make of it, hasn't known what to make of him since he first laid eyes on him.

Because the truth is that they're _not_ alike. When Kise walks into a room, it's like everything lights up, because people gravitate towards him, they want to be liked by him. He could be with anyone that he wanted, but he's here, standing in front of Kasamatsu, smiling like he can't think of any other place that he wants to be right now.

He scratches his head, frowning, because he isn't sure what to say next, and _that's_ new. Looking up at Kise, he says, "What...what was that?"

Kise doesn't answer. Instead, he looks at Kasamatsu with warmth in his eyes and wears his heart on his sleeves: "Senpai, I like you."

Oh. Swallowing, he tries to think of a response, one that isn't from the hammering of his heart, pounding against his chest in cut time. He opens his mouth, hesitates. How long had he wanted Kise? Has it been a year? Months? Maybe the better question is, when had he decided that he was okay with not having Kise? He's been content to live out his high school cliche for so long, he's forgotten what _want_ felt like.

Kasamatsu thinks he remembers now, as he watches Kise fidget with his earring and bite on his lip. He's _nervous_ , and it's because of him; it makes the old edge of desire flare up inside him, curl around his heart and squeeze. He  _wants_  Kise, not just now, or for next week, or next month, he wants him as far as the line goes, and for once, the end is nowhere in sight.

Letting his mouth quirk up a little, he grabs Kise's hand, stops it from twisting the button right off his uniform. "Don't confessions usually come before the kissing?" he asks. Kise's face lights up and his heart _clenches_ ,and oh, _he's so fucked_.

"You confess your feelings and then let me tell you I like you too before you lean down to kiss me," he explains. And then he leans up and kisses the doubt off of Kise's face, sighs into his mouth and feels him melt against him. It feels something like happiness, and he wants to laugh.

He doesn't, though, when Kise wraps his arms around him, and buries his face in his neck. Kasamatsu sighs, rubbing his back, and lets him stay there for as long as he wants. They have all the time in the world.

\----

\--

-


End file.
